


One Plus One

by Missy



Category: Clue (1985)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Post-Canon, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:42:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28024155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: A simpler equation for a simpler sentiment.
Relationships: Mr. Green/Wadsworth
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2020





	One Plus One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pinkheels](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkheels/gifts).



It’s a fair summer’s day in Washington DC when he sees Green again. Not that Green is his actual last name, but he did tell the truth about working at the State Department. Which, naturally, is where Wadsworth must go to be debriefed. 

He was cornered by the watercooler. “Off to another mission?” asked Green.

“Yes – off to Zanzibar,” he said. “The Zanzibarbarians are getting terribly fresh with our interests.”

“What a shame. I was hoping to take you out for drinks.” A light flush betrayed the fact that Green had blurted this notion out impulsively.

“No need.” Wadsworth smirked. “I’ll be the one paying.”

Green choked nervously on his water, and then smiled weakly. “Well…I…”

Wadsworth smiled. “You’re not the only one who knows how to butter J. Edgar up.”

Green’s grin widened. Who knew where they’d be after Wadsworth got back from Zanzibar? He didn’t ask questions – just savored the fun of the moment.


End file.
